Author Fighter's A Ghost from the past
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: With the Fight Over the Author Fighter's Return home, but what Became of Ozzy and the Final Life Aura.
1. A Painful Memory

Author Fighter's

The Ghost from the past

We find ourselves inside the Shadow Palace, where Drake Darkstar was right now in a very angry mood, why you ask? Well he had the chance to take over the world and it blew up in his face, and worst of all his future self and his minions where gone, he needed to rebuild his army he needed more minions, he had ordered all the Anti's and Darksides to leave him alone,

"Who can this be I had the world in my grasp and just like that it was snatched away from me!" yelled Drake, but he knew he had to look ahead,

"My Anti-Author's are injured, many of my soldiers are destroyed, and my Darkside's where nearly purified, I can't believe I am saying this but I need an ally!" said Drake, suddenly the scene change's to the Author Fighter's HQ, then it kept going till it found it's way to my room, where like everyone else I was asleep, suddenly the view changed to inside my mind, where a figure was dashing around like he was trying to hide, when we finally get a good look, it is non other than Missingo, the virus pokemon, he had somehow left a tiny part of himself inside me after I set Andy and Darkrai free from his control suddenly passing him by was Deoxys, The Pokemon was patroling my mind to make sure no evil force's where around, Missingo quickly hid in a room if he saw the sign it read Memory Room, after Deoxys continued his partrol Missingo relaxed,

"Phew that was close!" said Missingo, suddenly he noticed in the room was a TV, a VCR, and a huge pile of video's,

"Well well what have we here?" He said as he picked up a video called Evil Unleashed and played it, unknown to Missingo this also cause's me to remember this video in a dream,

(Enter Dream Sequence)

I had arrived in FanFiction Town. Along with me were a bunch of Black Arms soldiers and Black Arms giants. A hologram of Darkrai appeared before them. There was something he wanted to tell me.

"Deoxys," Darkrai said. "Let me share with you a piece of your past. It's filled with nothing but hatred and contempt for the Humans."

"Hatred and contempt for the Humans," I repeated with my eyes closed.

"According to prophecies I've read in this planet, you were destined to be the most powerful Pokemorph in the world. But the Humans feared you. And wanted to destroy you… And they almost did!"

I realized that Darkrai was right from the very beginning. My anger started to fume inside me.

"Now," Darkrai continued. "You must take revenge on the Humans. Unleash your fury and mighty powers on them."

Darkrai disappeared and the alien soldiers went off for battle. I went another direction to continue the mission.

I was soon in the center of FanFiction Town. Like Cartoonopolis, FanFiction was currently in ruins because of the fighting between the aliens and the military. I headed right where he ran into Dark's Eye.

"Deoxys, we have set bombs that will annihilate the city. Trigger it, and the city will be destroyed. Detonate the bombs in the next few minutes, and take revenge of these sub creatures with your own hands."

"Gotcha!"

I threw a Shadow Ball at a building making it collapse. The ruins revealed a path that leads upward to the roof level. It was there is where he found the giant alien bomb.

"That is the city annihilator bomb," Dark's Eye explained. "Use a gun to detonate it."

I defeated an alien nearby and took his ray gun.

"What are you doing, you traitor?" Dark's Eye roared.

"I'm trying to blow up this bomb. What does it look like I'm doing?" I said

I fired at the bomb and soon enough, it exploded.

"Well done," Dark's Eye said. "Now you know what to do with the rest."

A crane had fallen and its other landed onto another roof. I ran across it until he met up with a person he knew.

It was Airnaruto!

"Hey, Ross!" Airnaruto said.

"Sheesh!" I muttered.

"Good timing. The black creatures have left a few bombs that are threatening to destroy then city. We only got a few minutes before all the bombs go off. You got to help Me." said Airnaruto.

"No I don't. Now if you excuse me, I must be going. Gonna blow up the city… err I mean saave the world." I replied as I left.

"Did he just say...?" said Airnaruto. "Couldn't have said it."

Airnaruto went back to finding smaller bombs and hitting them with his weapons. I continued northward. I saw a giant bomb at a distance. But I had to get over a large gap. Luckily, I saw Gun sentry robots hovering in a line. I quickly jumped on them as stepping stones to get to the bomb. I fired at the bomb and it exploded.

"Three remaining," Dark's Eye simply said.

The explosion revealed an opening. I went through and flew.

I continued. I headed north and then left at another 4 way stop. I saw a bomb on the remains of a building. I went up and saw the bomb was locked up in a cage. I soon knew the reason. Gun dropped down from the sky and attacked him. They fired their guns. I managed to avoid them. I defeated the robots with a single punch. However, more robots began to appear. Luckily, I defeated them too. I picked up their guns so he can use them. The cage was unlocked so I fired at the bomb for it to explode.

"Hurry, Deoxys," Dark's Eye said. "Do not let the bomb cores run dry on the remaining two."

I managed to become Dark Ross. Dark Ross ran through a tunnel that was crawling with Black Arms. I saw a green fluid flowing around. However, as Dark Ross, he was invincible. Dark Ross ran across the fluid until he found another bomb. But like the third one, it was locked in a cage by G.U.N robots. Dark's Eye was still confident of I though.

"Do they believe they could stop us be sending reinforcements?" Dark's Eye gloated. "Pathetic fools!"

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

The blast defeated all the robots and detonated the bomb in one fell swoop.

"One more!" Dark's Eye said. "One more and this city is done for!"

My Blast also opened another path. The path was just a pole that leads upward. I climbed to the top. I saw more Gun soldiers. I defeated all of them and continued on. I saw a rocket and grabbed onto it. The rocket flew upward and across more green slime. I trekked up another collapsed building and saw a bomb at a distance. But he couldn't get over there because of the slime. Also the bomb was inside a cage because robots were over there.

"Man, now what am I going to do." I said

Luckily, I saw a Gun turret. I jumped onto the turret. He fired at the robots. The robots couldn't do anything because their weapons didn't have such long range. They fell to My raid. This caused the cage to open and reveal the bomb. Ross shot it with the turret. The city was finally destroyed.

"Well done, Deoxys," Dark's Eye congratulated.

"At last!" I said. "REVENGE……IS…..MINE!"

(End Dream sequence)

The memory had caused me to wake up,

"No...no I am not like that!" I said, as I tried to fall asleep again, inside my mind, Missingo was smiling,

"Finally what better way to get back at you Pokeboy, by Haunting you with your old memories!" said Missingo, as the scene darkened.


	2. A Dark Seed Planted

Author Fighter's

A Dark Seed Planted

Once again we find ourselves inside my mind where Missingo was trying to find another Video Memory, he found one labelled The Incident, he quickly put the Tape into the VCR and hit play.

(A few minutes earlier)

Outside my mind, we find Myself and the Other Author Fighters just hanging out in the lounge, Darkmagicianmon and Hikari where watching TV, while Airnaruto, was still thinking about what his Older Self told him, as Well as E-witch and Juliet, meanwhile TLSouldude was trying to cook something in the Kitchen, suddenly I felt the Memory again, and started to clutch my head, catching Airnaruto's attention,

"Hey Ross you alright?" He asked,

"Uh Yeah Airnaruto I just need to lie down!" I said as I left to my room, after I made it to my room the Memory relapse came back causing my to fall asleep again.

(Enter Dream Seqeunce)

I was put in the actual flashback through my very eyes. I was now myself only younger. I also saw Alyssa.

"Ross," she said to Young Ross. "I can't just leave everyone behind. Please you need rescue everybody from Gun soldiers who are being held in the laboratory.

Young Ross, who will still be referred to as Ross, ran through two doors. I saw a fallen warrior on the ground.

"That's one of the victims. Ross, go find a potion, please. They will revive you from death if you weren't dead for a long time."

I saw a green potion. He gave it to the victim and he was revived.

"Thank goodness," Alyssa sighed. "He'll be alright."

I ran through two more doorways until he heard Darkrai's voice in his head.

"Remember! You we're attacked by the Humans here. You know what you must do. Finish them off!"

I didn't know what to do. He knew that somehow, this flashback was real and he was really in it. Anything that could cause pain will cause pain.

Me and Alyssa were in another room with solders. I grabbed Alyssa's hand and they escaped.

"Ross, there are still wounded people who needs are help!" she cried.

"I wish I could help them now," I stated. "But these soldiers are after us."

We entered another room. When they saw another door, Gun soldiers busted through the side walls. I took them all down.

"Please, don't hurt them!" Alyssa cried.

"Sorry," I sadly said. "But they shouldn't be here."

We entered another door and saw a Gun robot. Since this is in the past, the robot didn't look as advance.

"Isn't that a Gun robot?" Alyssa asked. "Why is it here?"

We ran passed the robots and more soldiers. We saw dynamite and a crack on the wall. I grabbed the dynamite and threw it at the wall. The wall broke down revealing another path. The path leads to a hallway where soldiers are also.

"Shoot," I said. I had to defeat the soldiers to get through. I saw a potion. He grabbed it and took it to a fallen warrior. The potion revived the warrior.

"The potion is Wormtail's greatest discovery." Alyssa complemented

"The Know-It-All discovered this?" I thought. "Sweet!"

We entered another room and headed left. Soldiers were there also. When I defeated a soldier, I glowed red. I became Dark Ross.

"Psycho…..BOOST!"

The blast destroyed every soldier in the room. Alyssa was shocked at My powers.

"Forgive me," I simply said.

We saw another fallen victim. But neither of them could find a potion. We crawled under a door that didn't close all the way. They were now in a room that contained giant fans. The fans cause the friends to float to the other side of the room. Two more soldiers busted through the walls. I defeated them both.

"Why are the soldiers doing this to us?" Alyssa wondered.

The walls that the soldiers broke led to another room with giant fans. We floated to the other side of the room using the fans. More soldiers were there. I defeated them with ease.

We had to avoid more soldiers when they ran through a hallway. I missed the fallen person in there.

"Ross, wait! They are still wounded people who need our help." said Alyssa

"I'm sorry, Alyssa," I said. "I can't risk losing you."

I had never felt like this before. I actually cared about someone. We entered yet another room where three soldiers jumped down and surprised them. I defeated the soldiers with no problem. I became Dark Ross again. I entered another room and saw three robots.

"Psycho….BOOST!"

The blast destroyed all of the robots with little effort. We went right and found themselves going down a runway.

"You always did like sliding down this runway. Remember?" Alyssa happily asked.

"Uh…." I stammered.

I didn't get a chance to answer because more soldiers broke a wall down to get them. We evaded the soldiers and went through the hole where the wall broke. They were in another room with more soldiers. Luckily, they saw an elevator that could take them to the upper levels. I distracted the soldiers so that that Alyssa can on the elevator to safety. I managed to get to the elevator too. We went up to the third floor of the Laboratory. We would surely be safe there. However, Alyssa was sad.

"Those people that were injured, they needed our help." She said

"I'm just glad that you're safe, Alyssa," I said. "It wouldn't have been worth it."

Alyssa smiled.

A few moments later, We were in an empty room of the Lab. It was a fairly big room too. They didn't have time to rest however, since a giant Gun robot was hovering in front of them.

Alyssa gasped while I quickly Put myself in front of her for protection.

The pilot of the robot began to speak. "Mantis platoon, Blue Falcon reporting in. Primary target and the girl have been located. Acquiring targets. En route to intercept and destroy!"

I was confused at all of this. "What's going on?"

Then, everything else happened in a flash. The soldier pulled out a gun….

And shot Alyssa.

She fell to the ground.

"Ross…. help…. me…." She simply said.

As she fell she dropped a locket... similar to the one I opened in the present. I picked up the locket and put it in his pocket.

I was now madder than I ever was before. Dark's Eye appear beside me where Alyssa was.

"Humans," he stated. "Willing to sacrifice their own when overcome by greed. They are a foolish race." Dark's eye said

I was now evil and there was no turning back.

"Those heartless Humans! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled

The pilot reported to his superiors via communicator. "This is Blue Falcon. Target has been sighted: proceeding to engage and neutralize."

"Now go!" Dark's Eye commanded. "Bring forth judgment to these humans for their trespasses."

The robot launched missiles at Me. I dodged them with ease. But I began to notice something blue around the robot. Ross jumped onto a higher platform for protection. The robot fired blue energy from itself in 360 degree radius. Soon enough, the attack stopped.

"Charging Particle Beam Cannon," the pilot said.

The robot then spitted out aerial bombs. I jumped from bomb to bomb to get to the robot. When I got close, I rapidly punched the cannons of the robot. One of the cannons fell off. I managed to grab it. The cannon contained homing missiles. I fired the cannons at the robot. They did a bit of damage.

"Curse you, Ross!" The pilot said.

"No!" I shouted. "Curse you and everyone else for harming my only friend!"

I fired more missiles but the cannon ran out.

"Energy charge complete!"

"Uh oh," I shivered.

"Particle Beam Cannon, FIRE!"

I barely managed to get to a higher platform. The robot stopped the cannon and started flying around again. I managed to knock off another missile cannon and took it for my own. I fired the cannon at the robot. They made a direct hit. The robot was weakening.

"Mantis platoon, Blue Falcon reporting to HQ," The pilot said. "Requesting emergency assistance to eliminate the target."

I was having a ball with this. I managed to blow off more cannons off of the robot and take the ammo.

"HA!" I said. "Now let's see what you're capable of."

The robot used its Particle Beam Cannon again. But I was clever enough to get to a higher level when that happened. Also, I soon became Dark Ross as glowed red.

I began to bombard the robot with missiles and also:

"Psycho….BOOST!"

That caused the robot to break down.

"Critical damage taken to fuselage!" the pilot panicked. "We're losing……"

But he couldn't finish because the robot exploded with him in it. I was glad he won but I was still mad at the world.

"How dare they harm Alyssa?" I madly said. "Disgusting Humans! Get out of my sight!"

(End Dream Seqeucnce0

I woke up again from my Memory with sweat dripping of my face, suddenly I noticed that in my hands was the Locket,

"(Sighs) I'm sorry," I said, suddenly the view changed to Missingo who was having a ball,

"HAHA! This is Great!" He cheered, suddenly he noticed outside the room was a Black Glow, Slowly he left the Memory Room and found another Room Labelled Keep Out, Missingo entered the room and saw to his shock a Pod just like the one I was trapped in, he approached the Pod and peered inside and saw a Figure,

He looked alot like me except he had Purple Skin, Blood Red eyes, had White Hair, and was holding what Looked like a Locket similiar to the One I was holding, he was also wearing a Purple Trenchcoat and a pair of Black Jeans, Missingo could also feel the Dark energy and the Anger coming off the being, and started to make a very evil grin,

"I never thought Ross would have a Darkside!" said Missingo, he started to leave the room surprisingly!

"Until later my friend," said Missingo as he left the room, as it went pitch black except for the glowing green fluids in the pod.


	3. An Old plan for vengeance

Author Fighter's

An old Plan

We find ourselves back in the room where the pod containing my Darkside was nearby We see Missingo accessing the Control panel near the pod, he had found where the Memory's where but to his shock the only memories their was the two tape's he had played, that's when he realised what ever video's he played not only did Ross see them but so did his Darkside, quickly Missingo dashed out of the room to the Memory Room and picked up a video called, The Alliance, put it in the VCR and pressed play, meanwhile I was still asleep, the memory relaspe's were keeping me awake alot causing me to have no sleep, as I tried to sleep the memory started to play,

(Enter Dream Sequence)

We find ourselves inside Space Colony's ark eclispe cannon control room, where we see me infront of the console,

"I have been waiting for you Darkstar" I said as approaching me was Drake, now gesturing to the structure behind me,

"Now I will show the GLORIUS achievement oh what the worlds leading scientist professor Wormtail has created!!" I said as the console sprung to life,

"The ARK was the first space colony created by mankind non many people know that the ARK contained a top secret research facility where weapons of mass destruction were created (I Gestured again to the structure) this is one of them a weapon capable of destroying planets codenamed ECLIPSLE cannon!!" I said,

"Destroying an entire planet was this Wormtail's legacy?" asked Drake,

"Unfortunately it has been inactive for some time now,(I throw the green Life Aura into the machine) to reactivate it,(Suddenly the machine gets a very powerful burst of energy) larges amounts of energy are necessary!" I said,

"Oh so that why you stole the Life Aura?" asked Drake, getting the idea now,

"EXACTLY to reactivate the cannon we need the SEVEN Life Auras, once you have that then you have the ultimate power of destruction to use as you please, and then the world could be yours!" I said, (Suddenly Drake let loose a very EVIL laugh)

"Sound's like a plan I like the way you think Ross! I will get the Life Auras, use the machine to dominate the world and build a legacy of my own!!" said Drake,

"Do you really think it will be that easy boys?" a voice said, (I immediately looks up to find Juliet like a bat hanging upside down on the Roof she jumps down and lands safely on the platform)

"I've got a great idea how about making a deal?" asked Juliet,

"A Deal?" said Drake,

"When you grabbed that HUGE Orb you said something about a reaction, a reaction that it may have with the Master Aura, now if you just let me borrow that radar I may be able to help you! What do you think?" said Juliet,

"If I do what's in it for me?" said Drake, (suddenly Juliet pulls out the Blue Life Aura)

"I have an idea where the other Auras are, I may not look it, but do you know I am a treasure hunter who specialises in all kinds of treasure!"

(Drake starts to ponder the pros and cons of this; he notices a nod from Me telling him to accept)

"Very well!" said Drake,

"Ok then it's a deal! I don't think we have been introduced I am Juliet Gamer but you can call me Juliet" said Juliet a hidden smile on her face as she and Drake handed the Silver and Blue Life Auras to Me and I put them into the machine.

(End Dream Sequence)

I once again woke up from the Dream, wondering what that was about meanwhile back with Missingo he was looking over my Darkside agian he also noticed that the tape he had played was in The Memory of the Darkside, suddenly the Pod let loose a huge surge of Dark Energy causing Missingo to smile, with that Memory The Darkside knew oh a way to destroy, unfortunately for Missingo and Me, someone else had sensed the energy beside's Missingo, back at the Shadow Palace we find Hikari's Darkside's Ino who was also sleeping suddenly she woke up when she sensed the Energy from My Darkside, quickly she was about to dash out of her room to find the fill in leader Onikagemon, just as she open the door she found Onikagemon right outside of her room,

"How do you do that?" Ino asked,

"Oh nevermind, Onikagemon I just sensed a Darkside presence!" said Ino,

"We find out who it is first Ino, then we capture them and remove the Darkside, if the Darkside's other half is a Author Fighter we eliminate the Author," said Onikagemon,

"But first we must sleep!" said Onikagemon as he headed off to his room, as Ino went back into bed,

"Haha! It's about time we got a new recruit!" said Ino, as she fell asleep.


	4. A new Darkness!

Author Fighter's

A New Darkness!

We find ourselves in the Lounge of the Author Fighters HQ where Airnaruto, Darkmagicianmon, Hikari and Chef Colette just watching TV, but Colette seemed to have something on her mind,

"Hey uh guys? Have you noticed anything weird happening to Ross?" Chef Colette asked,

"Now that you mention it yeah! He seemed to be having constant headache's, and he's had nearly no good sleep for day's," said Airnaruto, that's when they reailised that Ross wasn't here,

"Do you know where he is Sempai?" Hikari asked,

"He told me was going out to get some air," Darkmagicianmon said,

"Do you think maybe we should find him?" asked Chef Colette, with that the four Author Fighters ran out of the room, meanwhile I was walking through the park,

'What's going on with me!? What's with the memories!' I thought, as I was still walking nearby hidden in the tree's was non other than Ino, Onikagemon, Johan and Omaddon, who where still searching for the new darkside presense,

"Uh we have been at this for HOURS!" said Johan,

"Where is this stupid Darkside!" said Omaddon, Ino who was meditating, suddenly woke from her trance,

"Their is the Darkside!" she said as she was pointing at me, luckily for them I hadn't detected them,

"You gotta be kidding me it's the Pokemorph!" said Johan, Onikagemon got ready to do his Shadow Bind move,

"Alright here's the plan, Johan, Omaddon I want you two to attack him head on, then I will immobilise him with my Shadow Bind, then Ino extract the Darkside!" Onikagemon said, when all three of them nodded,

"Go!" He said, with that Johan and Omaddon, quickly dashed over to me, I quickly noticed them, not even moving unknown to them I was reaching for my Life Aura, just as they where about to pounce on me,

"Chaos Control!" I yelled as I blured away causing the two Darkside to hit each other,

"What the?" said Johan, suddenly I appeared behind them,

"Man you guys are wea...!" I started to say when suddenly I couldn't move suddenly Onikagemon and Ino approached me, the Shadow bind holding me in place,

"Now we gotcha!" Ino said with a smirk on her face, she approached me with her right hand glowing a black colour, meanwhile in my mind, Missingo could also see what was happening, quickly he started to type on the control panel near the pod, quickly he placed his hand on the panel causing himself to be absorbed into the control panel also causing him to fuse with my Darkside, Ino was ready,

"Ok Darkness Release!" she yelled as she jabbed her right hand right into where my heart was, suddenly a huge Black Glow appeared from my chest,

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed in pain, meanwhile the Author Fighter's who saw the Black Glow quickly headed for the park, meanwhile appearing infront of me and Ino was my Darkside Ozzy! suddenly Onikagemon released the Shadow bind as I fell to the ground out cold,

"Uh...where am I?" asked Ozzy, he see's Ino, Onikagemon and the still down Johan and Omaddon, he turned around to see me, suddenly Onikagemon drew his sword and approached me since I was a Author Fighter an Enemy you can guess what he is going to do,

"Hmm one less enemy to handle!" said Onikagemon as he raise's his sword when suddenly under me appeared a glowing pink portal and before Onikagemon could finish me, I fell into the portal and it closed out of harm's way Onikagemon sheathed his sword,

"Oh well at least we got a new Darkside!" said Onikagemon suddenly a Kunai, sailed toward's them, quickly all 5 of them dodged the Kunai and appearing before the 4 Darkside's and one Digimon, was Darkmagicianmon, Hikari, Chef Colette and Airnaruto,

"What the heck are you guys doing here!" said Airnaruto, Hikari then noticed Ozzy,

"I see you have a new recruit...wait that guy look's like Ross!" said Hikari, surprising, Darkmagicianmon,

"But how can he have a Darkside!" said Darkmagicianmon, Ozzy with a grin approached the Author Fighter's when suddenly he noticed at his feet was the Life Aura, I had dropped it when Ino removed Ozzy, who picked it up,

"I guess you don't know his full past huh?" Ozzy said, suddenly he heard a voice in his head,

"**Let's get outta here my friend we have vengeance to plan**!" said Missingo, Ozzy then raised the Life Aura but not before turning to Onikagemon, Ino and the Chaos Duo,

"Thank you for releasing me but I have my own plans to fufill so excuse me," said Ozzy as he raised the Life Aura,

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Johan as he lunged at Ozzy,

"CHAOS CONTROL!!" yelled Ozzy as he teleported away with the Aura in hand, causing Johan to eat dirt, again!

"Grr! We have to leave!" said Onikagemon, as they quickly teleported away,

"Wait!" yelled Chef Colette, Hikari then noticed that I was nowhere to be found,

"Where's Ross he should be around here!" said Hikari,

"I don't know Hime, but we can't help him here we gotta get back to HQ and see if Wormtail can locate him!" said Darkmagicianmon, with that said, the Author Fighter's quickly headed back to HQ.

(Meanwhile)

We find myself still out cold, suddenly I started to stir and finally made it to my feet,

"Uh...where am I?" I said, I quickly scanned my location, I was infront of what looked like a temple, infront of it were Statue's of Dialga and Palkia,

"Whoa! How did I get here?" I said suddenly I noticed a weird glow coming from inside the temple,

"Hmm something is definitely going on in there, well I better investigate!" I said as I entered the Temple as I did the Dialga and Palkia statue's started to glow as well.


	5. Old Stomping ground The Test of Stone

Author Fighter's

Old Memories, and the test of Stone

As I continued to explore the temple, I notice their was alot of symbol's on the wall that looked like unknown, as I slowly went deeper into the temple i found myself inside a huge chamber, it was surrounded in ton's of Rock's, and then I noticed a slab of Rock in the middle with writing on it,

"Ok let's see, In order for the power inside to be yours, you must pass the three trials, This is the first trial, The test of Stone, in order to proceed you must defeat the Guardian of Rock, NOW!!" suddenly I noticed a glowing statue at the other side of the room, it was the statue of the Pokemon Regirock, when the glow subsided the statue had come to life, and the Giant Pokemon approached me, and launched a hyperbeam,

"Whoa!!" I said, quickly I Dodged the Hyperbeam, and launched my own at Regirock, but it barely did a thing, quickly Regirock suddenly summoned an Ancient Power and launched the Rock's at Me I quickly used some rock's as cover, and Launched a Shadow Ball at Regirock who is pushed back a little from the force, but it quickly recovered and launched another Hyperbeam, It destroyed the Rock I was using for cover and I almost got covered in rubble, As I used another Rock for cover,

'What do I do? How can I get a good shot at this Behemoth!' I thought suddenly I got an Idea, quickly I used Psychic to pick up a good bunch of Rocks, with that I charged at Regirock, it quickly launched another Ancient Power at me but I used the rock's with my Psychic to block them, I quickly Jumped and Somehow landed On Regirock's Head, Quickly I started to glow Red,

"Take this PSYCHO BOOST!!" I yelled as The entire Room was surrounded in the Psychic energy when the glow subsided Regirock hit the floor out cold, As I slowly floated to the ground as well, suddenly from regirock a piece of him flew into my hand and then the door he was infront of Opened up, quickly I dashed into the door the first test completed.

(Meanwhile)

We see Prison Island an Old former Military base, it wasn't the best view of Pollution free, the river's were green, almost all the tree's where either withering or dead, suddenly My Darkside, Ozzy appeared using the Chaos Control, he surveyed his surrounding's,

"Hmm Their has got to be some Life Aura's around here!" Ozzy said as he started walking he suddenly had a memory it was the memory of when Drake Released me from the Military base on Prison Island,

"What! That's right he somehow escaped but was then captured by those humans! But from where? Why?" said Ozzy, he decided to leave it for now and headed into the base, he was attacked by a sizable force of Old Security Bot's, but they where blown away by Ozzy, he then found a room labeled Armoury, which as he saw contained Exploseves and Weapons, Ozzy quickly left behind a Timed Energy Bomb to go off, and quickly Ran off, and then he saw it glowing beautifully the Red Life Aura, he quickly grabbed, and smiled at his prize,

"Soon We will destroy this Planet for their sins!" said Ozzy, meanwhile inside his mind Missingo was smiling,

"**Yes my friend soon no one will be able to match us! No one! Not even the Author Fighter's, or Drake will stop us**!" said Missingo,

"We better Leave! Chaos Control!" Ozzy yelled as he teleported off the Island with the Two Aura just before the Bomb went off Destroying the Island, unfortunately for Ozzy that would certainly catch some attention.

(Meanwhile)

In the Shadow Palace the filling in Leader Onikagemon was not a happy digimon for two reason's, the first was failing to get Ozzy on their side and the second was that Annoying confrontation with Nayzormon, he was trying to Locate Ozzy with Anti-Wormtail's help, meanwhile Anti-NL was busy watching TV when suddenly a new report appeared,

"We interrupt this Broadcast for an Important News flash their has been an Unknown Explosion in the vicinity of Prison Island, what caused this explosion is also Unknown, we will bring you more updates as this develope's" said the Reporter with that the Tv show came back on, but Onikagemon who had also heard the News realised that Ozzy must have caused the Explosion quickly he faced Anti-Wormtail,

"Quickly prepare a sizable force we have to either capture or Eliminate that Darkside!" said Onikagemon, Anti-Wormtail nodded, and started to send the message all over the palace,

(Meanwhile)

At the Author Fighter's HQ they had also saw the news report and Like Onikagemon they realised that Ozzy did it and where also trying to locate me as well as Ozzy,

"Anything Wormtail?" Darkmagicianmon asked,

"(sighs) No D.M I can't pinpoint Ross, and Ozzy's constant teleportation is making it hard to get a lock on him!" said Wormtail, Chef Colette suddenly smiled,

"I got it try to find the Life Aura's that must be what Ozzy's after!" said Chef Colette,

"Ok! I found one of them it's nearby someplace called Cartoonopolis!" said Wormtail,

"Alright everybody let's move out!" said Darkmagicianmon with that the Author Fighter's quickly headed for the teleporter set the cooradinate's to Cartoonopolis and entered the portal for Cartoonopolis!!


	6. The First Confrontation Test of Metal

Author Fighter's

The first confrontation and the Test of Metal

We find ourselves in cartoonopolis, where the Author Fighters had just arrived,

"So Wormtail can you pinpoint the Life Aura?" Darkmagicianmon asked, Wormtail brought out what looked like a radar and started to scan the area, with them was, Hikari, Chef Colette and Airnaruto,

"Well it's a few miles away it shouldn't be to hard to find," said Wormtail,

"Alright team let's go!" said Darkmagicianmon, as the Author Fighter's headed into the city, a couple of miles away Ozzy had just teleported into the city,

"Alrighty time to find another Life Aura!" said Ozzy as he also started his search.

(Meanwhile)

I continue to go deeper into the temple, as I continued I noticed the area was becoming more Metal than Stone, finally I entered another chamber it was just a plain room except for the slab of metal sticking out of the floor and the huge statue at the other end of the room, I walked over to the Metal slab and read the word's written,

"Congrat's for passing the first trial young pokemorph! Now it is time for the second trial the test of Metal, good luck!" I said, suddenly like before the statue started to glow, and appearing was the Pokemon Registeel suddenly it launched a Zap Cannon at me which I dodged easily suddenly it's eye's glowed's and appearing on my forehead was what looked like a bull's eye, suddenly it launched another Zap Cannon which I dodged again, suddenly the Zap Cannon did a 180 and was coming back, quickly I turned around and launched a Hyperbeam blocking the Zap Cannon.

"Ok this could be trouble!" I said as I dodged another Zap Cannon.

(Meanwhile)

Back at Cartoonopolis Ozzy was still searching for the Life Aura's he also wasn't careful you could say behind him was a trail of detruction,

"Where the hell is that Aura!?" Ozzy said, suddenly he noticed a good couple of yards ahead was a Blue glow he picked it up to see the Blue Life Aura,

"Yes! That's Three Down and Four to go!" said Ozzy as he was about to turn around...

"Dark Magic Attack!" yelled a voice, Ozzy quickly Dodged the attack and faced the Author Fighters,

"So I see you have found me," Ozzy said calmly,

"Alright buddy it's time to put you away!" said Airnaruto, as he brought out a Kunai, as Darkmagicianmon, Chef Colette, Wormtail and Hikari got ready to fight, but Ozzy was still calm,

"Then bring it!" he yelled, as he got into a battle stance as well with the Blue Aura still in his hand,

"Take this! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Airnaruto as he launched, the Water Dragon at Ozzy but he just stood their still calm suddenly he used Psychic and stopped the Jutsu in it's track's,

"What!?" yelled Airnaruto,

"Here I think this belong's to you!" Ozzy said as he sent the Jutsu back but luckily all of them got out of the way,

"Man that was close! We gotta be more careful in our attacks!" said Darkmagicianmon, Chef Colette brought out her own staff, and pointed it at Ozzy,

"I got an Idea! Flare!" She said as she launched the Huge flash of Light at Ozzy, the flash had blinded him,

"Now's your chance Wormtail! Darkmagicianmon!" Colette cheered,

"Got it! Dark Magic Attack!" yelled Darkmagicianmon, as Wormtail also launched a pretty big laser at Ozzy as Well,

'Gah! I can't see a thing! But I can hear those attack's coming!' thought Ozzy, quickly he raised the Blue Life Aura,

"This better work! Aura Shield!" yelled Ozzy all three Life Aura's glowed, Ozzy was covered in a Shield, the Attack's from Wormtail and Darkmagicianmon hit the shield making a huge explosion!

"Yes! We got him!" Cheered Colette, but the rest of the team where a little confused,

"No way it's that easy!" said Hikari, as the smoke cleared the saw Ozzy still unharmed, grinned at the Author Fighter's,

"That all you got!" Ozzy said, Hikari with a serious look on her face stepped forward and took a deep breath. The rest of the Author Fighters knew what was coming,

'He's in trouble now!' they thought

_**There's a spark inside us  
That we can all ignite  
And all that's dark inside us  
Will flicker into light**_

Almost Immdiatly Ozzy started clutching his Head,

"AGH! Stop that Singing!" yelled Ozzy.

_**There's a pow'r in every breath  
There's a pow'r in every note  
A pow'r that starts within the heart  
A pow'r that rises through the throat**_

'Ahhh! I got to get outta here! But I can't use Chaos Control with this singing!?' thought Ozzy

_**And when it sails up through the air  
More beautiful than any prayer!  
This pow'r could right a wrong  
And it will always thrill the ear  
Of those who have the pow'r to hear  
The magic of this song**_

Suddenly the Three Life Aura's started to glow again, Hikari still kept singing but the Aura's covered Ozzy again, suddenly he was able to stand up again but he seemed to still be a little bit more paler,

"Uh Thanks Arecue for the Life Aura's, Time for me to get the heck outta here! Chaos control!" yelled Ozzy as he teleported away with three Life Aura's in tow, with that Hikari stopped singing.

"Great job Hime!" said Darkmagicianmon, but Chef Colette was a little worried

"Unfortunately he got away with the Life Aura's and didn't it seem like the Aura's where protecing him from your song Hikari?" asked Chef Colette,

"Yeah if Drake find's out the Life Aura's can block your songs we could be in a bit more trouble!" said Airnaruto,

"Well we better head home and try to find the other 4 Aura's!" said Darkmagicianmon, with that Wormtail created another portal back to the HQ and they headed home, meanwhile a figure was watching the battle from above a building, the figure revealed herself to be Ino,

"Hmm interesting," said Ino with a grin, with that she headed back to Omega mountain,

(Meanwhile)

The Battle between Me and Registeel was still going, Registeel was covered in burns will I had a good amount of cut's all over and I was exhausted,

"Alright time to finish this!" I yelled, Registeel charged at me with a Metal Claw Ready, just as it was about to hit me I caught it,

"Spin time!" I said as I spun around and around, finally I let go of Registeel and he hit the wall out cold, the door he was guarding opened and a piece of him flew into my hand like with Regirock,

"Well only one test left!" I said I ran threw the door and saw,

"Woah!!" I said as I saw the world's largest Ice Rink, I also saw a good distance way was another door labelled Test of Ice,

"Alright here I come!" I cheered as I headed to my final challenge.


	7. The Birth of Team Revenge, Test of Ice

Author Fighter's

The Test of Ice, The birth of Team Revenge

We find what looked like a decrepit building barely holding together, suddenly appearing was Ozzy with the Three Aura's in hand, he was still a little woozy from Hikari's song,

"Man how could I not know that girl was a Balance!?" said Ozzy, he then looked at the three floating Aura's,

"Heh...who would have thought you things could block the song of the Balance's," Ozzy said he then noticed the building,

"Well since I'm here might as well check this place out!" Ozzy said as he entered the building,

(Meanwhile)

I was sliding along the Frozen floor heading for the final test,

"Man what a week, I have had Nightmare's from my past, had my Darkside unleashed and now I have fought two battle's against Legendary Pokemon!" I said,

"**Yes I can't figure out where we are my friend**!" said Deoxys, making me smile to hear an old friend's voice

"Hey where have you been?" I asked,

"**I was checking out what happened and I found that someone had found your memory room, and that was what caused the nightmare's**!" said Deoxys,

"But who was it?" I asked,

"**I don't know Ross but I do know that it was not your Darkside but it seems whoever did it is gone**," said Deoxys,

"Oh well let's finish this last trial and head for home!" I said,

"**Ok but watch out for that pillar**!" said Deoxys,

"What...Ohhh!" I said as I slammed into a pillar,

"You could have warned me!?" I said, after getting back up I noticed in front of me was the door to the Test of Ice,

"Well here goes!" I said as I ran inside, this room was completly frozen, the wall's the floor and even the slab of Rock in the middle of the room, like before I walked up to the slab and read the word's,

"Congratulation's for making it to the final test! But drop your guard for you must face the test of Ice to pass!" I said, suddenly the statue at the end started to glow and in it's place was the Pokemon Regice! suddnely it let loose a powerful blizzard,

"Geez nice wind say it don't spray it!" I yelled, quickly I teleported behind Regice and hit it with a Shadow Ball,

"Ha take that!" I said but Regice just turned around and launched an Ice Beam,

"Uh oh!" I said as I dodged the beam, and a charged at Regice again,

(Meanwhile)

Ozzy was entering what looked like a very damaged room their was debris everywhere their was also a ton of empty bullet's lying around and in the middle of the room was what looked like a destroyed Cryo Pod, as he approached the Pod his foot hit something on the floor causing it to glow purple,

"Huh?" He said he looked down to see to his delight the Purple Life Aura,

"Yes another Life Aura!" Ozzy said, as he picked it up it started to glow again and Ozzy suddenly noticed the entire room had changed it was no longer damaged he saw the Pod was once again in one piece suddenly he heard the whosh of the door opening and he turned around to see what looked like a Hologram of Juliet gamer,

"This must be it I have found Drake's hidden treasure" She said,

But surprisingly their was nothing in here but old robot parts, but their was something that stood out, in the middle of the room in front of a control panel was a strange pod,

"Well, well what do we have here, let us see what's inside,"

While Juliet was accessing the pod, in the shadow a pair of red robot eyes lit up then it slowly approached Juliet and the pod, while using its scanner on Juliet and the figure in the pod, while this was happening the fluids from the pod where being drained and then the pod opened,

"Now lets see…..(Gasps),"

In the pod was non other than me Ross the pokemorph, when I opened my eyes, I suddenly sensed something when suddenly the pod was pelted with a hail of bullets, just before it exploded I jumped out accidentally shoving Juliet onto her butt.

"Stay here" I said.

"ROSS!!" screamed Juliet.

As I jumped back intro the fray to fight the attacker which surprisingly it was a robot with two large red and black arms with the Greek sign for omega on one (with freaking large machine guns attached surprisingly it had small legs but big feet and a small head with the same red lights we saw earlier, anyway as I kept dodging the bullets it said in a monotone voice,

"Must destroy all drake robots,"

"HuuH!!" said Juliet.

she was starting to get confused if he is trying to destroy all of drake's robot then why was he attacking Ross, meanwhile I was starting to get tired of dodging so I start charging at the robot while it still tries to shoot me just when we are about to collide,

"HEY HOLD IT!!" Juliet stop's the two of us.

(Strangely while this happened the robot's hands had changed to claws)

After a quick explanation to Juliet,

"Ok so let's see if I got this straight, (she points to the Robot called Omega) you're mad at Drake for sealing you in this room, (It lowers it's head while Juliet turns to me) and you have no memory do you, (I just fold my arms and look away) then it's settled, now you two make up so we can go after Drake together, (while she said this she grabbed me and omega's hands put them on top of another while putting hers on the top) AH YEAH BABY this make's us a TEAM." She said, with that the Hologram ended, Ozzy was confused,

"What was that!?" He said, he looked at his new Life Aura, and just sighed,

"Oh well time to head out!" He said as he teleported out of the room,

(Meanwhile)

The Battle between Me and Regice was still going on their was load's of Iciciles from Regice's Ice Beam's, Regice had alot of Bump's on it's body from My Shadow Ball's and hyperbeam's, meanwhile I had a good amount of frost over my clothes, I started to glow red again, melting the Ice,

"Allright take this PSYCHO BOOST!" I yelled as I let loose a huge burst of energy, Regice launched another Ice Beam but the Psycho Boost just plowed through the Ice Beam and Hit Regice right in the face (If it had one) causing it to stumble back,

"Take this!!" I yelled as I jumped high and used what looked like a Hi jump kick on Regice taking it down for the count, like before it also sent a piece of it's armour into my hand and like before the door opened,

"(Sigh) Ok time to get outta here!" I said as I dashed into the door.


	8. The return and the Eclipse Cannon

Author Fighter's

The temple's power and the Ark's cannon

As I continued I finally made it to the centre of the temple, it looked rather strange their was many statue's around all looking of many Legendary Pokemon, but he didn't see a Deoxys statue, he saw in front of him was what looked like a lock their was three hole's on the lock I also saw they seemed the same size as the piece's I got from the Regi's with that I placed the three piece's into the slot's instantly the whole seal started to glow the middle of the lock glowed White and appearing before me was soemthing I thought I would never see the spirit of The Leader of the Regi's, Regigigas,

"Uh...?" I said,

"**I am happy to see someone has finally passed the trials**," said Regigigas,

"What? Why did I have yo go through these test's!" I asked,

"**To see if you could handle the power I have to give you**!" said Regigigas, suddenly the stone on my necklace started to glow and started to float in the air, quickly I took it off and it started to float in place and appearing was the spirit of Deoxys, shocking me again,

"What?" I asked,

"**You have proven that you are a true Pokemorph you beat Regice, Regirock and Registeel without my help, which was also why I didn't talk to you in any of the fight's**" said Deoxys,

"**Now you will finally become one with your Pokemon Self**!" said Regigigas, suddenly Deoxys glowed a huge red colour and seemed to merge with me after the glow subsided, I noticed the stone pendant stopped glowing and shattered!

"What! Deoxys! Where is he!?" I yelled, suddenly appearing infront of me was a mirror and I noticed something my hair was now purple coloured, my eye's where now purple coloured, suddenly I noticed my right arm was red and blue like a deoxys also it was split into two DNA strands!?

"How!?" I asked,

"**You and Deoxys have merged completely, Deoxys is gone but his power's now belong to you**," said Regigigas, suddenly with a wave of his hand appeared a portal,

"**Their is your way home, good luck**!" Regigigas said, I nodded and jumped into the portal.

(Meanwhile)

We see Space Colony ARK (This is the one Shadow was created on not the one I was born on) suddenly appearing was Ozzy with the four Life Aura's,

"Ok time to head to the control room!" said Ozzy, with that he headed off for the Control room, surprisingly nothing appeared the place was barely online, their was also metal everywhere from destroyed Robots, finally Ozzy made it to the control room, where the Cannon could be fired from,

"Now time to begin!" Ozzy said but as he approached the cannon he suddnely had another flashback,

(Flashback)

Suddenly near the control console was the hologram of Juliet again

"Legend has it that when all 7 Life Auras are collected, the power creates a miracle! I have 6 of them! They're mine! All mine!" said Juliet

"I don't think so!" yelled a voice

(Juliet turned around to see...)

"Ross!" yelled Juliet

"So that was your plan from the very beginning, huh? Or was it a direct order from the PRESEDENT OF CENTRAL CITY? NOW I know who you are! You're that government spy, Juliet Gamer, aren't you!" said Ross

(Suddenly Both Ross and Juliet had smirks on their faces; Juliet's smirk was because she was impressed with Ross's info gathering, while Ross's was catching Juliet Red Handed)

"So you did your homework. Is that it? I would say that's an invasion of privacy!" said Juliet,

"I could say the same thing about you!" said Ross,

"Humph! Looks like things aren't quite going your way! But since my job is done, I thought it was time to take what's mine and get out of this place." Said Juliet,

"You are one PATHETIC creature!" yelled Ross,

"Hmm...Look who's talking. What about you?" asked Juliet?

"Wha...?" said Ross,

(Juliet leapt in front of Ross, holding the file of the research projects of a different pokemorph. She smiled as Ross put on a confused face...)

"Here are the results of the research project called the Ultimate Pokemorph. But if this picture is of the real ultimate pokemorph, named Deoxys...then exactly who...or WHAT...is standing in front of me?" asked Juliet

(Ross looked at the picture and wondered what this was? They were silent for a while till Ross's radio beeped).

"(Radio) this is Drake Darkstar. I have found all seven Life Auras. Ross, someone is trying to enter the Eclipse Cannon. There's not much time left before the cannon fires again. Can you get over there?" drake asked

(Ross glared at Juliet before turning around).

"If you want to live, leave the Life Auras where they are. The fake Aura is good enough for you!" yelled Ross,

"Do you actually believe that you're the REAL Deoxys?" asked Juliet,

"No doubt!" said Ross immediately,

"Even your memories might not be real, you know?" said Juliet

"Even if my memories are NOT real, it's still me, Ross! And I will fulfill my promise to Alyssa. That's the only thing that matters to me now..." said Ross sadly,

(End Flashback)

"Wha...?" Ozzy said, he shook it off and approached the control console and saw in the middle was the power source for the cannon with seven slots on it Ozzy put the four Life Aura's into the machine with that the entire Space Station sprung to life, activating all the offline System's,

"Ok time to see what power this cannon has!" said Ozzy as he tried to enter coorodinates, he found one the damaged Prison Island their was no life their so it was the perfect testing target,

"Ok charging the cannon!" Ozzy yelled, as the Eclispse cannon started to open, and was full of energy from the Life Aura's,

"And FIRE!!" Ozzy yelled, with that the cannon fired a huge beam of energy at prison island creating a huge explosion when it finally died done Prison Island was gone!

"Hehehe...hahahahahahah!" Ozzy laughed,

"Finally once I get the other three Aura's no one will be able to stand against me!" yelled Ozzy,

(Meanwhile)

The portal opened up and I exited the portal and breathed the fresh air,

"Ahh! It's great to be home!" I said, suddenly I felt the force of an explosion,

"What the!?" I said a s I saw at a good distance was where Prison Island used to be destroyed,

"Oh my! What Happened!" I yelled suddenly my Space Warrior's communicator came to life,

"This is Ross who is it?" I asked,

"IT'S ME OMEGA I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU!" said Omega,

"Alright Omega meet you at the jungle ruins!" I said, with that I cut off the link and headed to the ruin's.


	9. The Warning and the Dark Comet

Author Fighter's

The Meeting on the ARK and the visit to the Dark Comet

We find the jungle ruins where their already was Me waiting for Omega suddenly I heard the familiar stomp's, and saw Omega,

"About time you showed up Omega, so what's been happening?" I asked,

"WELL AFTER YOU DISAPPEARED THEIR WAS ATTACK'S ON PRISON ISLAND AND CARTOONOPOLIS!" said Omega,

"Hmm must have been Ozzy, he must be looking for the Life Aura's!" I said,

"WHO IS OZZY?" Omega asked,

"Unfortunately he is my Darkside like Drake, Ino and those Idiots the Chaos Duo, they somehow realeased Ozzy but after that I don't have a clue!" I said,

"WELL AT LEAST HE CAN'T GET THE AURA YOU GAVE ME...UH ROSS WHY DOES YOUR RIGHT ARM LOOK LIKE A DEOXYS AND WHAT'S WITH THE PURPLE HAIR?" asked Omega,

"Well when I went away I found myself at a temple where I had to go through three test's against Regirock, Registeel and Regice, after that I found the spirit of Regigigas, where he told me that I am now completly merged with Deoxys...he's gone, but I have all his power's but I can't rest until I fufill his promise!" I said,

"WELL WE HAVE TO FIND WHERE OZZY IS?" Omega asked,

"I think I know!" I said as I stared up where floating in space was the Colony ARK where in the control room, was Ozzy he was reveling in the destruction the cannon had caused,

"HAHAHAHA! This is great! Once I get the other three Aura's no one can stand against me! No One!" Ozzy said, suddenly behind Ozzy slowly appeared a portal and a figure stepped out Ozzy didn't notice but Missingo did!

"**Behind you**!" yelled Missingo, Ozzy immediatly turned around and launched a hyperbeam at the figure but he just easily deflected it away,

"A little paranoid aren't you!" said the Figure, but Ozzy held his ground but he could easily sense the power this guy was giving off,

"Who are you?" Ozzy asked, still on guard,

"I am Lucifer! The Balance of Hate, and I must say I am quite impressed with this Weapon's power," Lucifer said pointing at the Eclipse Cannon,

"**Careful my friend this man is dangerous**!" said Missingo, Ozzy slightly nodded but he lowered his hand's,

"Is that all you came here for?" Ozzy asked, Lucifer faced Ozzy and had a serious face,

"I came to warn you! Do you really think you can accomplish your goals with out Ally's that's foolish! You will majorly outnumbered by those Author Fighter's!" said Lucifer,

"I can also sense great hatred in you, in time you could be a powerful ally Ozzy! Farewell!" Lucifer said with that he entered another portal, while Ozzy was a little worried,

"He's right Missingo without Ally's or an Army we won't stand a chance...wait a minute!" Ozzy said with that he turned to the Space Colony Control, and scanned the command's,

"Here we go! Activate Security Robot's!" Ozzy said with that the Four Aura's started to glow again with that all the deactivated Robot's in the ARK came back to life, with that the Robot's approached Ozzy and bowed their head's,

"Hmm this will do for now," said Ozzy, meanwhile back on earth I was talking with Omega,

"OK I need you to help the Author Fighter's find the remaining Life Aura's, Omega!" I said suddenly Omega revealed the Yellow Life Aura the one he kept safe and handed it to me,

"What?" I asked,

"YOU NEED IT MORE THAN ME!" said Omega, I smiled at my old friend,

"Thank you I'll be back! CHAOS CONTROL!" I yelled as the Aura glowed I teleported away,

"GOOD LUCK!" said Omega as he walked away, to his mission.

(The Dark Comet)

As I teleported inside I noticed that the Comet was a lot more better than it was before, Andy told him about the virus and the work he was doing to fix it, suddenly I notcied a Black Arm approaching me,

"Master Deoxys, Master Darkrai is expecting you," said the Black Arm,

"I'm expected?" I asked,

"Yes he has heard about the problem's on Earth and will be happy to give you support, now please follow me," said the Black Arm, with that the Black Arm lead me to the throne room where Andy was sitting and a smile on his face,

"Ross! So good to see you again!" Andy said as we shook hands,

"Good to see you too Andy, so how are thing's been since you became leader," I asked,

"I just want to say this, since the virus was unleashed not to mention the battle against you, your friends and Darkstar's force's the Black Arm's where nearly extinct but I have been mass producing new recruit's to help you and your friends right now 200,000 Black Arm's are ready and a good million on the way!" Andy said,

"That's good new's!" I said,

"Would you like to see the progress?" Andy asked,

"Sure!" I said, with that Andy approached another door labelled recuritment,

"This way please!" Andy said as we entered the door.


	10. The Robot Army, The Black Arm Comeback

Author Fighter's

A robot army, the Black Arm Comeback

Inside the Dark Comet we find Me and Andy walking through a hallway, all around I can see multiple Pod's containing Black Arm Larva, their was nearly thousands of them, it was a little gross but the sheer number's of growing Black Arm was impressive,

"I must admit Andy very impressive!" I said, causing Andy to smile,

"I hoped you would be pleased," Andy said,

"As you know the Black Arm's where stronger than the average Human and can match Dark Warrior's head to head, thanks to the upgrade's I made their are even stronger," Andy said, as we continue walking the Pod's of Larva behind us,

"We take great pride in our combat and tactical training program's this group was made about 5 weeks ago!" Andy said as he pointed to a group of juvenile Black Arm's,

"You mention something about growth Acceleration?" I asked,

"Oh yes it's very important! Otherwise a mature Black Arm soldier would take Year's to make now I can do it in a matter of Month's," said Andy, we now move on to a group of Adult's, many where either eating, sparing or chatting,

"They are totally Obediant taking any order without a single complaint! Unfortunately they will only really listen to you or me because Darkrai is their leader and because of the blood Darkrai shared with you!" Andy said, he then handed a device similair to the one he got when he became leader,

"Use this and a squad of Black Arm's will immediatly come to aid you!" said Andy, As I took it and pocketed it,

"Thank you old friend, I must soon head back to earth to help my friends, but it's great to see that the Black Arm's will give their support," I said, we both now made it to a balcony where we could thousands of Black Arm marching, the sight was a little strange for me but Andy was smiling in pride of the work he had done,

"Magnificent aren't they?" Andy asked I slowly nodded,

(Meanwhile back on earth)

We find Ozzy walking through what looked like a factory their was ton's of robot part's and deactivated machinery, he had returned to earth to find the last three Life Aura's and had picked up the signal of one in this abandaned Robot factory, he was also trying to increase his army the warning from Lucifer still fresh in his mind, Missingo was a little worried about Lucifer but Ozzy shoke it off, also with Ozzy was two Guard Robot's, they where slightly bigger than he was and also carried huge shield's and small machine guns,

"Now let's see where is that Life Aura?" Ozzy asked when suddenly he heard a beeping from one of the guard robots,

"Sir we have detected many new contact's entering the factory!" said one the robot's, suddenly Ozzy noticed a small glowing object buried under some wreckage after lifting the rubble he found to his delight the Silver Life Aura,

"It's my lucky day!" Ozzy cheered,

"Uh sir how are we gonna leave without the intruder's causing problems!" One of the Guard Robots said, Ozzy just smiled and approached what looked like a power supply,

"Let's leave that job to the factory!" Ozzy said the Life Aura glowed and Ozzy channelled some of it's power to the factory, suddenly the factory came to life again the machinery began their progammed task's building robot's and other task's,

"Now while we leave through the Back Door the intruder's will be too busy trying to avoid being either cut, burnt or electricuted to stop us!" Ozzy said as he and the two Guard Robot's headed for the back door, meanwhile entering through the front was non other than the Author Fighter's, with them was Omega, they where following Omega's sensor's which could detect Life Aura's easily,

"Uh Omega are you sure the Life Aura is here?" asked Chef Colette,

"POSSIBLY! BUT SOMEONE COULD HAVE GOTTEN IT FIRST!" Omega said, the rest of the Author Fighter's was looking at the operating Factory

"I didn't know their was a factory here?" said Airnaruto,

"THIS FACTORY WAS BUILT MANY YEARS AGO! IT WAS USED TO CREATE BATTLE ROBOTS LIKE ME!" said Omega,

"We should watch ourselves if we're not careful those dangerous machine's could harm us!" said Darkmagicianmon, everyone nodded at that and carefully entered the factory, meanwhile Ozzy and the Guard robot's noticed many robot's where already completed but on standby, Ozzy then smiled and approached a control panel,

"Uh sir what are you doing?" one of the robot asked,

"I am reprogramming these robot's to attack anyone not made in this factory the will reactivate in about 10 Seconds giving us enough time to get outta here!" Ozzy said with the programming done he pressed the Delayed Reactivation button,

"Ok let's go! CHAOS CONTROL!" Ozzy said with that Ozzy the two guard robot's teleported away with another Aura in his grasp, just as he disappeared the time limit had run out and the Robot's had reactivated, (Guess what kind of robot's)

"INTRUDER'S DETECTED INSIDE FACTORY! EXTERMINATE INTRUDER'S!" One robot said,

"ROGER-ROGER!" said another one, with that they all grabbed their side arm's and marched off to face the intruder's, The Author Fighter!


	11. The Reuniting and the factory brawl

Author Fighter's

The factory brawl, the confrontation, and reuniting

As the Author Fighter's continued to search the factory, they noticed that many Robot's where being manufactured by the machine's, unknown to them the robot's that Ozzy reactivated were marching toward's them, suddenly Airnaruto could hear the robot's metal feet,

"Wait! You hear something?" Airnaruto asked, everyone stopped moving and also heard the marching,

"Yeah I hear something," said Chef Colette,

"Us to," said Darkmagicianmon as he, Hikari and Omega nodded, suddenly Omega turned around and fired his Machine gun on a battle robot destroying it!

"I THINK WE HAVE TROUBLE" said Omega as he noticed a good 20 more marching towards them, the first 4 fired their blaster's at the Author Fighter's but Colette and Darkmagicianmon quickly, casted protection spell's which bounced the laser's back at the robot's but the rest kept marching toward's them,

"Take them down!" Yelled Darkmagicianmon as they all charged at the robot's using the protection spell to block laser's.

(Meanwhile)

Ozzy was a good distance from the factory, with him was his two guard robot's he could hear the shooting and explosions from where he is and was smiling,

"Ah! See I told you the robot's in that factory will keep them busy and maybe eliminate them! Hahaha!" Ozzy said as he smiled he didn't noticed a figure nearby,

"Ozzy!" yelled the figure, suddenly two shadow ball's appeared in the figure's hands, and he launched the shadow ball's at Ozzy the two guard robot's took the hit getting destroyed in the process,

"What!? Who do you think you are!?" Ozzy yelled, suddenly he noticed my face and nearly froze,

"R..r.r..Ross!?" He yelled, it was me and with a very pissed off look on my face,

"Hello Ozzy! I am here to take that Aura back as well as the other 4 you have!" I yelled, Ozzy was a little shocked but quickly shoke the shock off, and grinned a little,

"So you came back...and with an upgrade," Ozzy said as he saw my right arm,

"Yes and I am going to stop you from using the eclipse cannon!" I yelled, quick we both got into battle stance's, but then Ozzy stood straight again,

"Not yet!" Ozzy said,

"What!? No we are going to fight here and now!" I said, but Ozzy pulled out the Silver Life Aura,

"I can sense the Life Aura you have, and I want us to fight with all seven Aura's on the line!" Ozzy said as I pulled out my Aura,

"If you want to fight me find the Final Life Aura and come to the Space Colony ARK!" Ozzy said, with that he raised the Aura into the air,

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled I ran at him, but it was to late,

"Oh you might want to help your friends! Bye, Chaos Control!" Ozzy said and with that he teleported away,

"GRR! Ozzy! I will stop you! Mark my word's, wait my friend's," I said I faced the direction where the factory and could hear the explosion's and shooting,

"Oh no!" I said with that I ran to the factory,

(Meanwhile in the factory)

Thing's where not looking good the robot's had them surrounded, Airnaruto was exhausted from using so many jutsu on large group's, CHef Colette and Darkmagicianmon had used alot of energy with their protection spell's, Hikari was also exhausted since her song's wouldn't work on machine's she had to use her almost tsunade like strength but hitting hard metal can be a little painful, and Omega was nearly out of ammo,

"Anyone got any idea's?" Colette asked,

"We have to shut down these robot's!" Airnaruto said, suddenly Omega had an idea,

"WE HAVE TO SHUT DOWN THE POWER SOURCE! THAT SHOULD STOP THE ROBOT'S!" said Omega,

"But we can't find the power source with these Robot's shooting down our neck's!" said Airnaruto, while they where trying to think of a plan, I had just entered the factory a few minute's before, I had heard their plan and quickly ran around the factory dodging robot's finally I found what looked like a giant battery glowing silver still using the Life Aura energy Ozzy gave the factory, quickly I charged up a hyperbeam,

"Take this! Hyperbeam!" I yelled with that a launched a beam of energy at the power source destroying it, suddenly like that all the robot's stopped working they all shut down,

"Phew that was too close!" Hikari said,

"But who stopped the robot's!" Airnaruto said,

"That would be me Airnaruto and great to see you guys again!" I said, quickly they all turned to see me, Chef Colette almost instantly ran up to me and giving me a hug!

"Ross!" She cheered quickly Darkmagicianmon, Hikari and Airnaruto quickly approached me, Omega stayed back since he already knew I was back,

"Hey uh Colette! You can let go now I don't want your boyfriend to get jealous," I said grinning with that she let go,

"Sorry!" she said,

"Where were you?" Hikari said,

"Well I was at this weird temple and...oh I'll tell you guys when we get back home!" I said, with that we left the factory,

(Meanwhile)

Back at the ARK Ozzy was pacing the control room the fifth Aura was already placed in the machine, but he was still worried,

"OK this could be a problem! But it could also help! I mean Ross will bring the other two Aura's up here then I can trap him and his friends and force him to give me the Aura's then I can use their power to destroy them and the planet!" Ozzy said with a happy tone,

"I must abmit my master was wise in thinking you could be a valuable ally!" a voice was heard,

"Huh?" Ozzy said suddenly appearing behind him was what looked like a digimon He has a green color being with a horn on top its head. It has large ears that has been pierced and a bit of a big nose with eyes in it. It carrying a fan with him and has a black orb on his chest, this is Nayzormon, a loyal servant to Lucifer,

"So you are the Darkside he was talking about! Pleasure to meet you," said Nayzormon, Ozzy was still confused,

"Who are you talking about,?" Ozzy asked,

"I am talking about Lucifer, you have meet him before?" Nayzormon said, Ozzy then nodded,

"Yeah I met him," Ozzy said, Nayzormon noticed the five glowing Life Aura's and approached them,

"So these are the Life Aura's?" Nayzormon said immediatly Ozzy teleported himself infront of Nayzormon,

"You can look, but no touching!" Ozzy said,

"Oh sorry but are those trinket's really that powerful?" Nayzormon asked,

"Yes! The Aura's have tremendous power! One of these thing's could power a country for about oh 5 years," Ozzy said,

"Really well Lucifer asked me to see how you where doing he also wanted a bit of Information on these Life Aura's! So thank you for the assist!" Nayzormon said,

"No problem," Ozzy said with that Nayzormon entered another portal back to Lucifer's base, after he left the spirit of Missingo appeared,

"Should we trust this lucifer guy Missingo?" Ozzy asked,

"Not yet! If this plan goes south I think we should trust them!" Missingo said,

"Right until then on our own!" Ozzy said as he stared at the five Aura's.


	12. Another Memory and Back Home

Author Fighter's

More Memories and back home

We find ourselves back at the Author Fighter's HQ where Wormtail was just checking to see about the change's to myself, like the Deoxys Arm, the rest of the Author Fighter's where waiting in the lounge, waiting for Wormtail's report, finally Wormtail entered the lounge with me right behind him,

"So is he ok?" asked Darkmagicianmon,

"Yeah he will be fine, the transformation didn't harm him in any way but it has given him more power," said Wormtail, I smiled at the news,

"See I told you it was nothing, and I can change it to look almost human like," I said as my right arm which was in it's DNA strand form turned into an Arm, I clenched the fist almost getting a feeling of the arm,

"Are you sure your alright?" Chef Colette asked, I smiled again

"Yes I'm fine, Regigigas said this is what happen's when you pass the trials, you become one with your pokemon self which is Deoxys to me," I said, suddnely I got a very serious look on my face,

"But now we have to find the last Life Aura, then I can finally get my hands on Ozzy!" I said, Darkmagicianmon nodded at that,

"Your right Drake is one problem we can't have more Darkside's pop up!" Darkmagicianmon said,

"Ok then let's go find a Life Aura!" I said,

(Meanwhile)

Back on Space Colony ARK Ozzy was just working on the control console like usual making sure that the Defense's on the ARK where sealed tight so not even a fly could get in, finally done he left the control room and decided to explore the ARK, the first room he found was one of the abandonded lab's, suddenly he started to get a headache,

"Uh..." Ozzy groaned suddenly, the scene changed, he saw facing a window was Me! Suddenly he heard the door behind him open...

(Enter Flashback)

(Hikari was walking down the hall, complaining again. Erin was in front of her. She were getting fed up of Hikari's complaining. They were looking for Ross).

"OOOH! I hate it when they leave me behind!!" she yelled

"I wonder if you hate it when WE leave you behind! Please stop complaining, Hikari!" said Erin

"I can't help it!" she said

(As they passed a doorway, They spotted a figure watching Earth from the window, Erin stopped and looked what Hikari was seeing).

"Look, it's Ross!" said Hikari

(Hikari started to pace...)

"I've REALLY got to stop whining. Everyone's trying their best to help out, and so must I!" said Hikari

(Hikari rushed towards Ross... Erin gasped!)

"Hikari! Come back here!" yelled Erin,

(Hikari ran to Ross's side).

"Ross! We need you! Please help us!" pleaded Hikari

"It's all going according to plan. There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone." Said Ross,

"There HAS to be! I know that people fight over the most trivial things. SOME people may be selfish, like the professor said. But they're basically good. If they try their best and never give up on their wishes, they always have a reason to be happy! That's why you should help them out! Saving them is a GOOD thing! Ross, I BEG you! Please do it for them! Give them a chance-"

(Suddenly, what Hikari's words said to him brought Ross back the FULL memory of Alyssa. In the same  
position, Alyssa was gasping for air and slumped over the console).

"Ross...I beg of you...please...do it for me..." said Alyssa

"ALYSSA!" said Ross,

"-for all people who live on that planet...give them a chance to be happy! Let them live for  
their dreams...Ross...I know you can do it...THAT'S the reason you were brought into this world  
...Goodbye forever...Ross the Pokemorph..."

(The memory ended, a tear came out of the pokemorph's eye).

"-now I remember it all. And I must keep that promise...that's what Alyssa wished for..." said Ross

"Ross?" asked Hikari

"I got to go now! I got to keep my promise to Alyssa, and you." Said Ross

(With that, Ross ran out of the room and ran past Erin).

"You did it!" said Erin

"Even if Ross is helping out, I still wonder if BOTH we and the people of Earth are  
going to survive." Said Erin

"We will, Erin... We will..." said Hikari.

(End flashback)

Ozzy finally shoke off the dizzy spell from the Flashback,

"Man why do I keep getting these flashbacks?" Ozzy asked, suddenly beside him appeared Missingo,

"It's because of the connection you have with Ross, you continue to see vision's of his past when you find area's of important memory's," said Missingo, Ozzy nodded,

"Okay! Soon all of it will stop, when Ross find's the last Aura he will come to me then I can destroy him and take the Aura's from him!" Ozzy said grinning.

(Meanwhile Nearby the Author Fighters HQ)

Unknown to the Author Fighter's the last Life Aura was nearby their home, suddenly what looked like a weird card fluttering in the breeze, if you could look carefully you could see the picture of a Man-at Legs on it, the card finally landed...right on top of the Life Aura, which cause's the Aura to glow the card then glow's as well, and when the glow subsided sitting in the middle of the park was a sleeping Man-at-Legs, with the Life Aura on it's head.


	13. The ManAtLeg's, the Final Aura

Author Fighter's

The Man-at-legs Rampage, the Final Aura

It's is early morning in the Author Fighter's HQ, the only person up at this moment is TLsouldude, he was of course just sitting in the lounge when he heard a slight tapping above him,

"What the?" He said he saw nothing on the ceiling, so he quickly checked out the roof and found to his suprise, Me sitting their holding the Yellow Life Aura,

"Ross? What are you doing here?" He asked,

"I was just thinking about how much trouble these things can be," I said gesturing to the Life Aura,

"So this is a Life Aura?" TL asked,

"Yeah don't let the size fool you, that little trinket has nearly limitless power, back where I'm from this and the other six combined were the most powerful force in my universe," I said,

"Impressive, just what can they do?" TL asked,

"Well the Aura's, can power machine's nearly forever, they can also improve your own skills, like my pokemon attack's would become stronger if I used the Aura to power them up, they also can protect you from almost any attack it would take either someone very strong or someone with another Aura to break through," I said,

"Is that why your so worried?" TL asked,

"(sighs) Yeah these aura's also protect Darkside's from the song of the balance's, if Drake get's his hand's on one we could be in big trouble..." I said, suddenly I noticed something a good distance away, it was the sleeping Man-At-Legs,

"What?" TL asked,

"I don't know but I can see a strange machine in the park," I said suddenly the Aura in my hand started to glow,

"The Aura is responding to something must be another Aura," I said,

"TL, head inside and tell the other's about this, I'll go and check it out!" I said as I jumped off the roof landed on the ground safely and ran to the machine, meanwhile TL quickly headed inside, and started knocking on Darkmagicianmon's door,

"Darkmagicianmon, we got some trouble!" TL said, D.M then came out of the room but with an Exhausted look on his face,

"What now TL?" He asked,

"Their is some weird machine or something, in the park, it caused Ross's Life Aura to glow!" said TL, that caused Darkmagicianmon to become wide awake, he remembered the only reason an Aura glows when it sense's another Aura nearby,

"Ok we don't much time you and me better go now!" said Darkmagicianmon, as he and TLsouldude quickly headed to the park, I had just made it to the sleeping Man-at-legs, I then noticed the glowing Cyan coloured Life Aura on top of it's head,

"Yes the last Aura...wait a minute this is a Man-At-Leg's!" I said, I knew about these creature's from Olimar and Louie, a fusion of machine and Organic's, it also had the most acute sense of hearing, it could hear the tiny breathing from Pikmin, at this time Darkmagicianmon and TLsouldude, had just arrived,

"How did such a large machine appear without us knowing?" Darkmagicianmon asked, Tlsouldude had just noticed the Life Aura,

"Nevermind that their is the Aura," TL said, he quickly jumped on top of the Man-at-legs and reached for the Aura,

"Don't touch it!" I yelled, too late, TL had grabbed the Aura and that had woke up the Man-At-Leg's, this caused TLsouldude to fall off it's head but with the Aura in hand.

"Alright I got it!" he cheered,

"Uh TL turn around," I said, as he did, the Man-At-Leg's suddenly opened a hatch on it's under belly and a machine gun came out,

"Take Cover!" I yelled as the three of us hide behind a rock, The Creature started firing at the rock trying to get us, after a few minute's of shooting the Man-At-Leg's had to stop to cool down,

"Now guy's! Hyperbeam!" I yelled as I jumped from cover and launched a hyperbeam right into the Thing's Face (If it had one)

"Dark Magic Attack!" Darkmagicianmon launched his own attack as well as TLsouldude using his Levitate to hurl a good amount of rock's at the Man-At-Legs, but it still stood it quickly started shooting again, but it only, hit the rock's we where hiding under, after it started to cool down again, I charged at it, Unknown to me my right arm was starting to glow a purple colour, the power boost allowed me to jump pretty high,

"Whoa, what's happening to him?" TL asked,

"I don't know, maybe it's the upgrade he got," Darkmagicianmon said,

"Take this you Pile of junk! Psycho Cut!!" I yelled, as I swung my Arm at the Man-At-Leg's, after I landed on the ground, it took 3 second's before the Man-At-Leg's turned back into it's card form,

"Wait did that thing turn into a card?" TL said, as I picked the card up,

"Sure look's like it TL, and we also have the last Aura," I said with a smile, I was one step closer to stopping Ozzy, now I just need to get the other five from Him, At Space Colony ARK.


	14. Ross vs Ozzy A New Pokemorph

Author Fighter's

Ross vs Ozzy, a new Pokemorph

It was around noon, after returning with the last Aura and the Man-At-Leg's card, Me and Darkmagicianmon, headed back to our room's, while Tl headed to the lounge to watch some TV, around ten in the morning, everyone was awake, and while Darkmagicianmon was talking with the other's, I was still in my room in my hand was the Man-At-Legs card while floating around me where the two Aura's,

"Man, I can't keep putting my friend's in danger," I said, as I stared at the glowing Aura's, with a smile on my face,

"Well I managed, to get you two, now I just got to take care of one more thing," I said, with that I picked up a piece of paper, and started writing something, when I was done, I put it on my bed, and raised my hand,

"Sorry guy's but I got to handle Ozzy myself, Chaos Control!" I yelled as I teleported away, just before Chef Colette entered,

"Hey Ross why aren't you in the...huh?" She said, as she saw my empty room, but she saw the note and picked it up,

"What's this?" She said as she read it,

"To my friend's, I am sorry, but I have to handle this myself, but please don't come after me, Ozzy and the Aura's are my problem, hope to see you all again, Ross," the letter said,

"Guy's!" Chef Colette yelled as she rushed back to the lounge where everyone was.

(The Space Colony ARK, control room)

We find Ozzy manning the Control Room computer, when a warning flashed on his screen,

"So you have finally arrived Ross," Ozzy said, with a smile,

"Yes and like you said, I have the last two Aura's, now let's finish this!" I said, as all seven Aura's glowed together, Ozzy only picked One out of the machine,

"We will fight, but on my rule's, rule One, we can only use One Aura the other five have to stay behind," Ozzy said, with a glare I placed the Cyan Aura down, but I kept a firm grip on the Yellow Aura, while Ozzy had the green Aura,

"Rule two, the battlefield will be my choice," Ozzy said as appearing in front of both of us, was a strange portal, Ozzy without a care jumped in, and with a slight nervous look I followed.

(Unknown Dimension)

After I exited the portal I saw I was in a strange Dimension, it was mostly wasteland, except for the odd, High rock, In front of me was Ozzy,

"Now let's begin!" Ozzy yelled, He charged at me, with me doing the same,

"Hyperbeam!" We both yelled as we launched, our attack's where even sending both of us back,

(Back at Space Colony ARK)

The Author Fighter's had just arrived on the ARK, when the found the Control room they saw the Four Aura's attached to the machine and the One Aura on the ground, Colette picked up the Cyan Aura, as Airnaruto and TLsouldude removed the other four,

"Where's Ross and Ozzy?" Colette asked,

"I don't know," said Wormtail, as he scanned the area, "But their has been, some spatial distortion here, I think the two of them teleported somewhere,"

"They must have gone to another Dimension or something!" said Hikari,

"How can we help Ross?" Colette asked,

"We can't, we have to wait for the winner to return, Ross or Ozzy," said Wormtail,

(Meanwhile back with Ross and Ozzy)

The battle had been going on for a few minute's and already Ross and Ozzy where tired,

"Alright get ready to face my new move Ozzy!" I said, as like before the Psychic energy started to surround my right Arm,

"Psycho Cut!!" I yelled, as I unleashed, my new move, Ozzy meanwhile was gathering Dark Energy in his Right Arm,

"Shadow Claw!!" He yelled, as we both Charged at each other, when our attack's collided it caused, a huge Explosion, I was able to hold my ground but Ozzy was sent flying back, with such force, that he crashed into a rock, after he was able to

"(Sighs) I guess you where the stronger one, Ross!" Ozzy said, Suddenly another Spatial rift opened,

"What!?" I yelled,

"But I still have this Aura, and I will get the rest back Ross, and then I will destroy you, your friend's and your new world!" Ozzy said, but as he turned to the spatial rift,

"I won't allow that!" A voice said, suprisingly Me and Ozzy,

"Who's their show yourselve!" Ozzy yelled, suddenly inbetween me and Ozzy appeared a girl about me age, she had Pink Hair, a white Shirt, Pink Glove's, a Red skirt, and white trainer's, she was also wearing a band aroudn her left Arm, and on it was what looked like a pearl,

"I won't allow you to defile my domain!" She yelled, Ozzy deciding that now wasn't a good time to fight in his condition, and jumped into the portal,

"I warned him," She said, suddenly the pearl on her arm glowed as her left arm was surrounded in strange energy,

"SPACIAL REND!!" she yelled, as she launched a wave of energy at the Portal shattering it, despite that she had an unhappy look on her face,

"Blast he got away in time!" She said, she then turned to me,

"Are you alright," She asked,

"Uh yeah, just tired," I said,

"Come on let's return," She said, as she generated another portal, with that both Me and her jumped into the portal.


	15. The Final Chapter, Ozzy's fate

Author Fighter's

Katie's introduction, and the fate of Ozzy

Back inside the Space Colony ARK Control room, the Author Fighter's where still waiting, for Ross to come back, sudenly Wormtail's device started to detect something,

"Guy's another Spacial rift is opening, someone teleporting to here!" Wormtail said, suddenly behind them a portal appeared and out popped Me and the Girl,

"Hi guy's!" I said,

"Ross!!" Everyone yelled, as Chef Colette approached Me, and then punched me,

"What where you thinking going alone!?" she said, I rubbed the back of my neck,

"Sorry guy's, well at least we won't have to worry about Ozzy, thank's to my new friend," I said as she smiled,

"Hi!" She said,

"She was able to send Ozzy running!" I said with a smile, Darkmagicianmon then decided to speak up,

"Well thank you for helping our friend, and who are you?" He asked,

"My name's Katie, and like your friend here I am also a Pokemorph," She said,

"Really?" asked Hikari,

"Yep, um are you guy's the Author Fighter's?" Katie asked, when we all nodded she got an even bigger smile,

"Great, Palkia said you could help me with my mission," She said, surprising everyone,

"Palkia!?" Everyone but me yelled,

"You mean the Pokemon that created the Space-Time Continum with Dialga!" Airnaruto asked, Katie nodded,

"Yeah for a good amount of time, Dialga has been missing from the dimension where he and Palkia stay, from what Palkia told me, a disturbince in the Timeline caused Dialga to leave to fix the mess," Katie said, and that got me thinking,

"Hey do you guy's think this has something to do when Drake's future self paid him a visit?" I said,

"You may be right Ross, maybe Ebon did something to change history," Darkmagicianmon said,

"Well we can worry later, how about we head home!" I said, as suddenly all Six Life Aura's started to float around me again,

"Good idea Ross," said Airnaruto as we all headed back home.

(Meanwhile in an Unknown area)

We find Ozzy lying on the ground of some Dark room, clutched in his left hand was the Green Life Aura, finally he got back to his feet,

"What the...where am I?" Ozzy asked,

"My, my Ozzy I didn't expect you to visit me," A voice said, suddenly in a flash of light, Sitting in a kind of throne chair, was non other than Lucifer, next to him was Nayzormon

"Lucifer!" Ozzy said,

"So this is the Kid you where talking about," said another voice, Ozzy turned around to see a girl about 14 year's old, she had red hair, brown eye's and was dressed like a sound ninja, this is Tayuya

"He dosen't look so tough!" Tayuya said, Ozzy Immediatly got angry at that, but the pain, from the fight with me, and barely escaping Katie, caught up to him,

"Uh Damn it, still hurt!" Ozzy said,

"Tayuya, their no need to Insult our guest!" Lucifer said, Tayuya bowed her head,

"My apologies Master," Tayuya said, Ozzy then realised something, and faced Lucifer, and surprisingly got down on one knee,

"You where right Lucifer, I took on my other half Ross, in a fair fight, and he won, I know I didn't stand a chance at fighting the rest of his friend's as well!" Ozzy said, suddenly he brought out the Life Aura,

"So if you will let me, I wish to join you," Ozzy said,

"Why should Master Lucifer trust you?" Tayuya asked, suddenly Ozzy tossed the Life Aura to Lucifer who caught it easily,

"The Life Aura, it's all I have, I know about you trouble getting Darkstar's trust, maybe that could help!" Ozzy said, Lucifer Immediatly smiled,

"Very well, young Darkside, do you swear your Eternal Loyalty to me!" Lucifer said,

"I swear Master Lucifer," Ozzy said,

"Excellent, Lilith!" Lucifer yelled, suddenly appearing was a woman with dark purple-brown hair, red eyes, she had a bag ragged look to her dress was torn and hair was messy and covered in dirt, but the worse part was that she skinny that her rib cage is seen even with her dress on, this caused Ozzy to cringe, at her state,

"Yes my lord," She asked,

"Take our newest member to his living quarter's," Lucifer ordered,

"Yes my lord," Lilith said as she led Ozzy away, Lucifer then stared at the Beautiful Life Aura,

"Soon I will have everything I need, and you my little gem are going to help me do it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucifer said as he started laughing.


End file.
